Dónde conocí a vuestra madre
by krola
Summary: Dos primeros episodios de una 4º temporada inventanda. Estructura de la serie: intenté integrar el humor típico de esta gran serie, escrito como un guión. Barney/Robin ¡1º fic en Español de Cómo conocí a vuestra madre!
1. 4X01: Robin es invisible

Holas. Como no vamos a tener "Cómo conocí a vuestra madre" hasta Septiembre, me animé a escribir esta historia, intentando que sea lo más parecida posible a un episodio. Está escrito como si fuera el guión de un capítulo, los diálogo estás encabezados por el nombre del personaje. Intenté integrar el humor característico de la serie y evolucionar un poco en "lo que podría ocurrir" en la 4 temporada, según yo, sin ningún spoiler de esta cuarta temporada. Desarrollaré la relación de Barney/Robin (para alegría de los fans como yo, por fin ocurrió algo entre estas dos almas gemelas XD) y por el final también me inventaré una madre y cómo se encuentra con Ted. Espero que lo disfruteis y que sea fiel al estilo de la serie. ¡Dejádme Reviews que me hacen ánimos! Aquí teneis el primer capítulo llamado ROBIN ES INVISIBLE.

**4x01: Robin es invisible**

_El verano del 2008 comenzó con dos acontecimientos muy determinantes, uno bueno y otro malo. El bueno es que le habían dado el alta en el hospital a Barney; El malo es que Stella había rechazado mi propuesta de matrimonio._

**INT. APARTAMENTO- DÍA**

Ted está tumbado en el sofá, aún en pijamas y rodeado de pañuelos de papel usados, su pelo despeinado y su nariz roja. El grupo está sentado alrededor, excepto Barney que está de pie.

TED

¡Me ha dicho que NO!

LILLY

¡Ah, esa mujer no tiene corazón!

ROBIN

¡Lilly!

LILLY

¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha podido decirle bla bla bla después de que él le propusiera matrimonio?

_En esos momentos las razones que me dio Stella para no casarse conmigo se me habían quedado grabadas en la mente, pero incluso esas cosas que nos obsesionan tanto en un primer momento se olvidan 20 años después_

ROBIN

¡Lo sé! Quería decir que ella puede que tenga corazón

¡Pero admitámoslo algo raro tenía, no tuvo sexo en cinco años!

Barney y Marshall ahogaron una risa

Barney se acercó a Ted

BARNEY

¿Pero sabéis que es lo mejor de todo?

¡Vuelves a ser soltero! ¡ Sólo cuatro frases: "Tú y yo" "solteros" "sexo con chicas" "en la ciudad"! ¿Eh?

LILLY

¡Ugh! Parece una versión masculina de Sexo en Nueva York

Barney asiente con ensoñación

MARSHALL

Barney tiene razón, Ted. Debes levantarte y salir, la vida no se acaba

¿Recuerdas cuando yo estaba tan deprimido cuando Lily anuló la boda?

Marshall hace una pausa, mira a Lily y añade:

¡Pero, cariño, yo estaba muchísimo más deprimido que Ted!

Gasté el triple de kleenex

LILLY

¡Ooh!

(exclamó conmovida Lily inclinándose para darle un rápido beso)

BARNEY

¡Esta misma noche vas a triunfar, Ted, tengo nuevos trucos para ligar!

_No, no triunfé aquella noche. Es más, apenas me acuerdo de aquella noche..._

**INT. MCLAREN´S- DÍA**

**Al día siguiente**

Ted entra en el bar con muy mala cara, se dirige a la mesa donde están sentados Robin, Marshall y Lilly.

TED

¡Eh, chicos! ¿Por qué no me habéis despertados?

LILLY

En realidad...

TED

Da igual la respuesta, os lo agradezco...

MARSHALL

Lo intentamos, pero...(gira la cabeza como si le doliera recordarlo)

Nunca he visto un hombre abrazarse tanto a su almohada

Robin se ríe

TED

Es la peor resaca de mi vida

MARSHALL

¿Peor que la del incidente de la piña?

TED

Peor y sin piña ni mujer desnuda en mi cama, aunque lo segundo lo agradezco, no tenía ganas de preparar café para nadie...

ROBIN

Parece que Barney cumplió su promesa de una "noche inolvidable"

TED

De hecho, fue olvidable...porque no me acuerdo de nada

ROBIN

Ted, a partir de hoy no más de dos copas seguidas, es increíble que siempre que te emborraches, te olvides de todo...

LILLY

¿y dónde está Barney?

En ese momento aparece Barney por la puerta, trajeado y aseado como siempre

BARNEY

Marshall, Lilly, Ted, Buenos días (Mira a Ted alzando las dos cejas)

TED

¿Por qué me miras así?

BARNEY

¡Por las mañanas no estás lúcido! ¿Eh,colega?

TED

Es natural cuando tienes resaca...Por cierto ¿Es que eres inmune a la resaca? ¡Te tomaste el triple de copas que yo e incluso cervezas y el Cosmpolitan de una mujer...!¡Oh, Dios te acostaste con ella!

BARNEY

Acabo de despedirme de ella, desgraciadamente tiene mal las cervicales y no soportó dormir sin almohada... (Se río) Y en cuanto a lo de la resaca, si el cuerpo humano contiene 50 de agua, de ese porcentaje el 40 de mi cuerpo es puro alcohol. Es mi natura ¿Qué pasa?

ROBIN

¿Por qué no intentas llenar ese 50 y nos pides unas cervezas?

Barney no contesta, se coloca la corbata y vuelve a sonreír a Ted, que le mira extrañado

LILLY

¡Barney! ¿Nos traes cerveza?

MARSHALL

¡Por favor!

BARNEY

¡Por supuesto que sí, el por favor sobra!

Barney se levanta y Robin le sigue con la mirada, extrañada. Cuando se sienta, deja las botellas sobre la mesa, el móvil de Ted vibra y él se apresura a contestar.

TED

¡Es Stella! ¡Es Stella!

De repente, antes de contestar, traga aire, suspira para fingir tranquilidad y sosiego

MARSHALL

¡Contesta!

TED

¡Hola, Stella! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Han sido dos semanas?

Todos los amigos le miran expectantes y sueltan un "ooh" silencioso cuando Ted cambia su rostro a uno mucho más deprimido. Cuando por fin cuelga, él explica:

TED

Al parecer se dejó en mi casa un jersey

ROBIN

¿A quién le importa un maldito Jesey? ¿Es que no se puede comprar otro?

TED

Es que era de su abuela, que se lo regaló después de morir en su apartamento, el edificio era antiguo y se derrumbó...

ROBIN

¡Oh, pobrecita...!

(pero ante la mirada de Ted)

Pero sigue siendo cruel y malvada...porque es tu ex.

BARNEY

¡Cuánto daño podéis llegar a hacer los arquitectos! ¡Pobre anciana!

TED

¡No era culpa del arquitecto, era viejo el edificio, seguro que el arquitecto ya está en su nicho de muerte!

BARNEY

Ya, claro. Esa es la excusa que siempre dais los arquitectos

Ted puso los ojos en blanco, los demás rieron

LILLY

Yo puedo devolverle su Jersey a Stella, si quieres, para que tú no tengas que pasar por esa incómoda situación

TED

¡Sí, Lilly te lo agradezco muchísimo!

Dile que me estoy preparando para salir a disfrutar de mi estado de soltero con mi amigo Barney

BARNEY

Lo cual va a ser verdad. TODOS vamos a salir por la noche, seamos solteros o casados, todos seremos una parte activa de la recuperación de Ted

TED

Yo estoy ya recuperado... he superado la ruptura

ROBIN

¡Pero si tienes lágrimas en los ojos por mirar una foto en el móvil de ella!

TED

¡Sólo he abierto el archivo de la foto para borrarla!

ROBIN

Bien, pues bórrala

Ted se muerde los labios, acumulando esfuerzo y pulsa el botón de eliminar, mientras cierras los ojos con fuerza

LILLY

¿Estás bien?

TED

Ha sido duro...pero era un paso que había que dar

Todos asienten mirándole con dulzura, excepto Barney que interrumpe el tierno momento

BARNEY

Venga, preguntadme qué plan tengo pensado para esta noche

ROBIN

De acuerdo, Barney ¿Qué tienes pensado para esta noche?

BARNEY

¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es que nadie me va a preguntar? ¿Prefereis que sea una sorpresa?

ROBIN

¡YO he preguntado!

BARNEY

¿Nadie? ¡Pues va a ser una sorpresa! (mientras se levanta)

Pero una sorpresa Legen...esperar...daría!

Cuando Barney sale del Bar, Robin pregunta

ROBIN

¿A alguien más le da la sensación de que me está ignorando?

Todos los amigos se encogen de hombros.

**INT. APARTAMENTO- TARDE**

Marshall aparece con una camiseta de deporte pero encima una chaqueta negra. Ted está sentado en el sofá, junto a Robin que ya está arreglada para salir por la noche.

TED

¡Mira, pero si es Barney!

MARSHALL

Ja-ja-ja ¡Qué gracioso! No sé a dónde nos va a llevar Barney, así que prefiero ir bien vestido...No quiero que me dejen fuera de la misión "subir los ánimos de Ted"

TED

¡Te lo agradezco, Marshall-Barney!

ROBIN

¡Marshall-Barney, oh, te queda adorable ese segundo nombre!

Marshall arruga la nariz y se sienta en el sofá, cruzando los brazos

MARSHALL

¡Oh, pero he visto a Robin tan bien arreglada! Estoy seguro que Barney no nos puede llevar a un sitio donde NO permitan hombres enchaquetados...

TED

No va tan arreglada. Es el escote

ROBIN

Me encanta mi escote. Y es la única forma de que Barney no me ignore. ¿Has visto alguna vez a Barney mirando a la cara de alguna chica con escote? ¡Oh, no a ti Marshall-Barney, me refiero al Barney original!

Ted se río pero de repente cambió la cara a una de repugnancia

TED

¡Lo que me recuerda porque me da tanto asco cuando mi tía Juliet viene a visitarme! No sé como decirle que no tiene edad para presumir de canalillo y Barney no me ayuda en ese asunto...

MARSHALL

¡No soy una copia de Barney!

En ese momento entra Lilly apresurada

MARSHALL

¡Lilly diles que no soy ninguna imitación de Barney!

LILLY

Oh ¿ me he casado con Barney sin darme cuenta?

Marshall hace morros

LILLY

Acabo de pasar la peor tarde de mi vida

TED

Has ido a ver a Stella...¿De qué te hablo?

LILLY

¿Tú de qué crees? ¡De vuestra ruptura! Pero me dio los mismos motivos maníos que a ti

**INT. CAFETERÍA- TARDE (FLASHBACK DE LILLY)**

Lilly y Stella están sentadas en unos taburetes, enfrente de la tabla de la cafetería, Lilly remueve sus natillas aburridas

STELLA

¡Bla bla bla bla...y bla bla bla pero no quería hacerle daño! Y además bla bla bla bla ¿Sabes por qué?

LILLY

Sí, porque bla bla bla ¿verdad?

STELLA

¡Sí!

**INT. APARTAMENTO- TARDE (FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

LILLY

Pero luego se puso a hablar de su abuela, que por cierto, Ted se te había olvidado comentar que había muerto _recientemente_...

¡Me dio tanta pena! Casi se pone a llorar, hasta tuve ganas de pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero recordé que seguramente me rechazaría...No parece una mujer que le guste comprometerse

TED

¿En serio? (Con ironía)

En ese momento entra Barney, muy alegre

LILLY

Dime la verdad. ¿Le pediste que se casara contigo porque te contó la desafortunada muerte de su abuela?

Ted abrió la boca para hablar pero Barney le interrumpió

BARNEY

Le pidió que se casara con él porque es TED, ejem, MUJER

TED

¿Acabas de fingir una tos entre mi nombre y "mujer"?

BARNEY

¡ves, ya casi tengo suprimida la tos!

MARSHALL

Barney, dinos ya a dónde nos vas a llevar. ¡Odio las sorpresas!

Barney sonrío con malicia, abrió la puerta...

BARNEY

¡Nos vamos ya!

LILLY

¿Voy bien con esta ropa?

Cuando Barney asintió, Lilly salió de la sala y Ted la siguió. Robin se colocó enfrente de Barney

ROBIN

¿ Y a mí? ¿Me dejaran entrar con escote?

BARNEY

¡Oh, voy a necesitar esto!

(dijo quitándole las gafas de sol a Marshall)

Robin le envío una mirada de odio y salió por la puerta. Luego fue Marshall, seguido por Barney que le susurró:

MARSHALL

¡Estás impecable! ¡Choca esos cinco!

Ambos chocaron las manos y cerraron la puerta tras de sí

**INT. CLUB DE STREAP TEASE- NOCHE**

LILLY

¿Esta era la asombrosa sorpresa? ¿Un clup de Streap tease? Tratandose de ti, era fácilmente imaginable

BARNEY

¡Oh, Lilly lo que no puedes imaginar es lo que llevan debajo de esos pequeños bikinis...no hasta que te lo muestren!

LILLY

¡Tampoco me interesa! ¡Soy una mujer!

ROBIN

Nos gustan los tíos, Barney...

BARNEY

(dirigiéndose a Robin)

¡Oh sí, claro, equivoc...!

(pero de repente se calló al darse cuenta con quien estaba hablando y se marchó)

ROBIN

¡Has estado a punto de hablarme!

(dijo siguiéndole)

Lilly miró a Ted y a Marshall que no podían apartar los ojos de una bailarina de strip tease, Lilly le dio un codazo a Marshall.

MARSHALL

¡La miraba porque me recuerda a alguien! ¿A ti no, cariño?

Lilly le miró sin creérselo pero no le dio tiempo a replicar

TED

¡Es Stella!

MARSHALL

¿Dónde?

TED

¡La bailarina es ella!

LILLY

¡La bailarina es de origen oriental! Y tu casi mujer no lo era...

TED

Oh, tienes razón...creo que necesito una copa de ron, hasta el borde

Ted se fue buscando la barra

LILLY

(dirigiéndose a Marshall)

Los movimientos que ella hace (refiriéndose a la gogó)

¿No te dan ideas para esta noche?

Lilly le mira con picardía y Marshall ríe como un tonto.

Barney, creyendo que se había alejado de su grupo de amigos, se ajusta la corbata y mira, como si fuera un cazador en busca de su presa, a unas jóvenes que se ríen a carcajadas, obviamente ebrias.

ROBIN

(Que se acerca por detrás)

Si me vuelves a hablar, te pongo a alguna de esas chicas en bandeja...

Barney no contesta, se acerca a las chicas y tras dos segundos de charla, una de ellas le da un buen tortazo. Robin sonríe desde su posición.

Lilly y Marshall llegan a dónde está sentado Ted, bebiendo alcohol sin ninguna moderación

TED

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco...¡peor, estoy enfermo!

Veo a Stella en todos lados...

MARSHALL

Quizá si te acuestas con alguna de ellas, superas esta enfermedad...Tú sigue bebiendo

Lilly le mira extrañada

LILLY

¡Gracias por el consejo, Barney!

MARSHALL

¡No soy Barney! Y tampoco Marshall-Barney

Ted suspira y vuelve a beber

TED

Todas las chicas de este lugar se parecen a ella

LILLY

¿Incluso la gordita del taburete de la esquina?

TED

No. A esa sí la veo gorda

LILLY

¡Pero si era una broma, está delgadísima!

TED

(Asustado)

¿Qué?¿En serio? ¡Yo la veo gorda! ¿Qué le pasan a mis ojos?

LILLY

¡Oh, Claro que es gorda, me estaba quedando contigo! Y ahora se está comiendo una barrita de chocolate maxi...Oh, es repugnante

Se ve a los tres poniendo cara de repulsión, hasta que exclaman un "Ough"

Robin llega muy animada

MARSHALL

¡Ey, Robin! ¿Dónde has estado?

ROBIN

¡Oh, bien...al menos Marshall-Barney me habla! ... ¡Ah y he estado viendo como abofetean a Barney, esta noche me lo estoy pasando muy bien..!

MARSHALL

¡No soy Marshall-Barney, soy demasiado asombroso para tener dos nombres separados por un guión!

(De repente se queda paralizado, al darse cuenta de algo)

¡Oh, mierda, soy Barney! ¡Es la chaqueta, es la chaqueta!

Marshall la tira al suelo y comienza a pisotearla, Ted tira la copa encima de la chaqueta

MARSHALL

¡No se estaba quemando!

TED

Pero ahora está completamente destrozada

MARSHALL

¡Verdad, buena idea!

LILLY

¡No, nos costó muy cara...es tu única chaqueta!

**INT. APARTAMENTO- DÍA **

A la mañana del día siguiente, Ted está preparando café cuando Lilly sale de la habitación se sienta con Ted y comienza a untarse la tostada, en ese momento aparece Marshall con unas bolsas.

TED

¿No me digas que te levantas pronto para hacer las compras?

¡Qué buen marido!

Marshall hace un gesto de abatimiento y dejas las bolsas sobre el suelo

LILLY

Normalmente vamos los dos juntos, pero siempre acaba comprando caprichos como chicles explosivos o chocolate con menta.

Por eso, ahora ha ido solo a comprar sus caprichos

MARSHALL

¡Esto no era un capricho, era algo muy importante, de vida o muerte...!

TED

Creo que prefiero no saber qué hay en las bolsas...

¿qué tal habéis dormido?

LILLY

Muy bien

MARSHALL

¡Fatal y eso que estaba cansadísimo, las pestañas se me caían, pero no podía dormir, no...!

LILLY

(Interrumpe a su marido y se dirige a Ted)

¿Y tú cómo te encuentras?

TED

Mucho mejor, despejado, sin mucha resaca y...¡Ah, recuerdo todo lo de ayer! Es un gran logro ¿verdad?

LILLY

¡Felicidades!

TED

¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?

(mientras les sirve café)

Marshall se sienta también en la mesa y tras dar algunos sorbos al café, responde:

MARSHALL

Dormir la siesta hasta que me despierten las tripas del hambre, y luego, volver a dormir

Lilly y Ted rieron ante ese comentario

LILLY

Yo pintaré...hace mucho que no toco un pincel ¡Qué ganas!

TED

Pues yo saldré con Barney...pero esta vez sin alcohol, si es compatible esta condición con la compañía de Barney

Sí, chicos, era compatible pero sólo porque había encontrado una cafetería que frecuentaban dos gemelas muy atractivas. El café se convirtió en su segunda pasión junto al sexo, bueno...eso hasta que consiguió acostarse con ellas, por supuesto.

**INT-CAFETERÍA-DÍA**

TED

¿No es esta la cafetería donde Marshall conoció a esa camarera con ojos de loca?

BARNEY

La misma. Pero ya no trabaja más aquí, me he asegurado...sabes que esos ojos me ponen de los nervios. ¡Ey, me encanta tu chaleco!

TED

¿Desde cuando?

BARNEY

Desde que te la pusiste para salir antes de ayer...Fue una buena noche, tú y yo de caza como solteros.

TED

Sí, la fue (mintió, no se acordaba)

Dos gemelas rubias pasaron y saludaron a Barney melosamente, él las correspondió de igual forma

TED

Esas son las gemelas

BARNEY

Esas son mis hermosas gemelas... y esa, mierda, es Robin ¿Cómo sabe que estamos aquí?

TED

Se lo dije yo ¿Qué te importa que ella venga?

BARNEY

¡Oh, Ted, me lo pones muy difícil!

(Barney se levantó enfadado y se fue hacía los servicios)

Robin se sentó en la mesa

ROBIN

Adivino. Ha huido de mí ¿Qué le pasa?

TED

No tengo ni idea...

Ted abrió la boca, asombrado, cuando vio a una chica recoger una taza de café del mostrador

TED

¡Es ella, otra vez, Stella, la del café con la falda rosa!

ROBIN

No, no es ella. La mujer que señalas es pelirroja...

TED

No es pelirroja ¿o sí? Tiene reflejos rubios...¿no?

ROBIN

¿Te encuentras bien? Me empiezas a preocupar...

TED

No, no me encuentro bien. Discúlpame un momento.

Ted siguió a la muchacha que salía de la cafetería.

**INT- SERVICIO DE CABALLEROS- DÍA**

Barney está haciendo caras en el espejo y a través de este ve entrar a Robin

ROBIN

Tardas más que una mujer

BARNEY

Este es el servicio de caballeros

ROBIN

¡Oh, me hablas! ¡Ya puedo ser feliz! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasaba conmigo?

Barney mira a los lados, buscando si hay alguien más

BARNEY

¿Qué quieres de mí?

ROBIN

Sexo en el Jacuzzi contigo

Barney traga saliva

BARNEY

Lo siento pero vas a tener que rechazar esa fantasía...

ROBIN

¡Oh, era mentira, por supuesto que no quiero sexo contigo...otra vez!

Sólo quiero que me hables, simplemente, estás raro

BARNEY

Lo siento, Robin, lo nuestro no puede ser...haría daño a mucha gente

Dicho esto, Barney se fue, haciéndose el compungido

ROBIN

¡Barney, Dios...no hay quién lo entienda! ¡ bromea para evitarme!

Perfecto y ahora hablo sola

(mira en el espejo)

Conseguiré saber qué le pasa a Barney Stinson, por simple curiosidad, como que soy canadiense.

**EXT. CALLE-DÍA**

_Mientras Robin realizaba un monólogo ante el espejo, yo perseguía a la chica pelirroja que en realidad no se parecía nada a mi ex novia._

La chica pelirroja lleva una chaqueta larga negra y con el café, camina lento, muy lento

_Es muy complicado perseguir a alguien cuando anda tan lento, hubo momentos en los que me dio la sensación de que ella caminaba hacia atrás_

Ted de esconde dentro de un portal de un apartamento

TED

Le dejaré algo de ventaja

Cuando la chica está ya a una distancia mayor, Ted sale de su escondite y sigue persiguiéndola, comienza a silbar para "disimular", hasta que la mujer se mete una casa. Ted mira la fachada y suspira, se sienta en los peldaños de la escalera de la entrada.

TED

Pero ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

**INT. PASILLO DE LA ENTRADA DEL APARTAMENTO- DÍA**

Ted llega al pasillo y se encuentra con Barney

TED

Ey, tío

Siento haberte dejado plantado en la cafetería...al menos estaba Robin

BARNEY

Oh claro...Yo también me fui, no me di cuenta de que no estabas

TED

De acuerdo, hoy no estoy en mi mejor momento así que creo que me voy al mantener al margen de todos vuestros asuntos... No quiero saber qué compró Marshall esta mañana y tampoco quiero saber por qué te estás comportando así...

Mientras decía esto, Ted abrió la puerta.

BARNEY

(hablando con Ted, aún)

Pero si eres tú...

(pero al mirar hacia el interior del edificio, grita)

¡AHHH!

Ted giró su cabeza hacia donde Barney estaba mirando, dentro de su apartamento había un hombre muy ancho, vestido con un jersey negro, un pasamontañas...No se le veía ni un gramo de carne, estaba tapado completamente. "El hombre extraño" comenzó también a chillar, entonces Ted lo reconoció por la voz.

TED

¿Marshall?

BARNEY

¿Marshall? ¿Se puede saber qué haces así vestido? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, parecías la parca!

TED

¿Desde cuando usa la parca pasamontañas?

BARNEY

¡Sí lo usa!

TED

Y tú lo sabes porque ya has estado muerto...

BARNEY

¡Casi muerto! ¡Cuando iba a golpearme el autobús, lo último que vi fue una mujer vestida de negro...! Supe que era la parca, ésta debe ser una mezcla entre un terrorista y esa anciana arrugada...¡Es pura lógiva!

Ted arqueó las cejas, pero decidió no seguir preguntando a Barney

TED

¿Y tú qué haces así vestido?

MARSHALL

Es que me iba a la cama

BARNEY

Pues ese pijama es anti-erótico... Si es que realmente es un pijama, Dios, Lilly tiene que tener fantasías muy extrañas...

MARSHALL

No se trata de eso, son los mosquitos

BARNEY

¿Mosquitos? ¿Te vas a la cama con mosquitos?

MARSHALL

¡A mi pesar! ¡Me han acribillado durante toda la noche, tengo ronchas por todo el cuerpo! ¿Queréis verlas?

TED

No, Marshall. Creemos en tu palabra

MARSHALL

Compré esta mañana insecticidas...pero no es suficiente, son fuertes y muy inteligentes, tienen que tener un cerebro muy desarrollado...quizá más que el del ser humano

TED

Así que te has abrigado como si estuvieras en Rusia en mitad del invierno, en uno de los días más calurosos de Nueva York, para que los mosquitos no puedan acceder a ningún poro de tu piel

MARSHALL

Sí ese era en general el plan

BARNEY

¿y los ojos? Pueden picarte en los ojos y ¿Hay algo peor que eso?

TED

¡Los mosquitos no pican en los ojos!

MARSHALL

¡No, Barney tiene razón! ¡Necesito gafas de sol!

TED

Oh, por Dios nunca he oído de nadie que le hayan picado mosquitos en los ojos...

MARSHALL

¡Claro, porque nadie ha vivido para contarlo!

Marshall pensativo, cogió las gafas de sol y se encerró en su habitación, dispuesta a echar por fin una cabezada.

Barney se rió mientras se dirigía a la cocina y agarraba dos cervezas. Ted al sentarse en el sofá, nota con una hoja doblada se cae de su bolsillo.

TED

¿Qué es esto?

BARNEY

¡No hay cervezas! Oh, Ted esa es una de las necesidades básicas...Como el pan, hay que comprarlo diariamente

TED

Bueno, tomaremos una coca cola...creo que hay en la nevera

BARNEY

¿Coca cola? He oído que puede desoxidar clavos...

TED

Eso es una leyenda urbana

BARNEY

¡Hay que ser precavidos! Iré a comprar cervezas a la tienda de la esquina...

Ted se encoge de hombros y Barney sale del apartamento. En ese momento Ted aprovecha para leer la nota que ha encontrado en su chaleco y frunce el ceño, extrañado por el contenido de ésta.

En ese momento entra Robin, da un resoplido

ROBIN

Acabo de cruzarme con Barney, pero ha fingido no verme...lo cual es bastante estúpido ya que el pasillo apenas supera los cinco metros.

(se sienta en el sofá)

¿Por qué no le preguntas qué le ocurre, ya por simple curiosidad?

TED

Creo que no será necesario, mira lo que he encontrado en mi bolsillo

(alza la nota)

Es un acuerdo firmado por mí, en el que la borrosa letra de Barney escribe que nuestra amistad nunca terminará si el promete ignorarte y evitarte, sin intercambiar ninguna conversación ni contacto físico.

ROBIN

¡¿QUÉ?!

BARNEY

(entrando en el apartamento)

¡Cervezas fresquitas!

ROBIN

¿Le prometiste a Ted que no ibas a hablarme más?

BARNEY

(mirando a Ted)

Bueno, no sé si se me está permitido contestar a esa pregunta

TED

¡Barney, por supuesto que puedes hablar con Robin! ¿No crees que esta situación tan incómoda no podría durar mucho?

BARNEY

¡Oh pues no te parecía tan mala idea cuando estabas borracho!

TED

Tú lo has dicho, Barney, cuando estaba borracho

Robin finge una tosa para que los dos le miren

ROBIN

Creo que ya me he sentido lo suficiente ignorada esta semana. ¡Barney, contesta!

BARNEY

Sí, se lo prometí

ROBIN

Perfecto, era lo único que quería confirmar

Robin coge su chaquetón y se va enfadada del apartamento

TED

Parece enfadada

BARNEY

No irá a por su pistola ¿verdad?

(se ajusta la corbata)

Ted se encoge de hombros

**12. EXT. CALLE - NOCHE**

_Nadie fue aquella noche a McLarens, Barney ni Robin se presentaron, esta vez evitándose mutuamente, Marshall por fin consiguió dormir y requirió la compañía de Lilly para conciliar mejor el sueño. Así que sólo y sin siquiera darme cuenta acabé en el portal de la chica pelirroja-que-no-se-parecía-a-Stella._

Ted está sentado en las escalera y se abre la puerta, aparienco la chica pelirroja con una bolsa de basura.

TED

¡Eh...Uh...Hola, perdona!

La chica se da la vuelta y se señala a sí misma, preguntando si se dirige a ella.

TED

Sí, sí...tú. Te va a sonar estúpido pero ¿Te apellidas Zimemann?

CHICA PELIRROJA

No, me apellido Smith

TED

¡Ouch!

SMITH

Un apellido completamente aburrido y común ¿verdad?

TED

Tener un nombre común es a veces positivo. Yo me llamo Ted Mosby y una vez encontré a un hombre que se llamaba igual y era actor porno, muy famoso, desgraciadamente

La chica se río, se cambió la bolsa de basura de mano y la desocupada se la tendió a Ted, para presentarse

TED

¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta estúpida?

SMITH

No tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora

(sonrío con sinceridad, alzando la bolsa)

TED

¿Has sido alguna vez rubia?

SMITH

Nunca. Reconozco que el pelirrojo es teñido, una vez hace mucho tiempo fui morena

Ted asintió

SMITH

Es mi turno de preguntas: ¿Por qué me seguiste esta mañana?

TED

Oh, te diste cuenta. ¡Caminas muy lento!

SMITH

Lo hice aposta

(entre risas)

Ted se sienta de nuevo en las escaleras

TED

Me recordabas a mi ex. Lo sé, soy patético...

SMITH

A mí no me lo pareces.

(se sienta al lado)

Es más me sorprende encontrar a un hombre que sufre por una ruptura, he ocupado mucho tiempo en convencerme de que todos los hombres son detestables

(se encoge de hombros)

Yo también acabo de pasar por una ruptura complicada

TED

Es una pena. Existimos, los hombres sensibles, puedes buscarlos sentados en las escaleras de los portales o en los bancos de los parques

SMITH

Debe de haber pocos, soy afortunada de haber encontrado uno en la puerta de mi casa

Ted acerca el rostro **y la besa**. Pero es un beso corto

TED

Mierda...

SMITH

¿Qué?

TED

Me recuerdas demasiado a mi ex novia...yo no...

SMITH

Ya. Debo confesarte que he pensado en mi ex novio mientras te besaba

TED

Oh, eso es malo

Smith ríe

SMITH

Sí, pero si te sirve de consuelo él usaba demasiado la lengua

Ted ríe también y se levanta.

TED

Quizá cuando hayamos superado a nuestros exs, nosotros podamos...

SMITH

Sí, puede que sí.

(sonríe)

Sabes donde vivo.

_No nos volvimos a ver. Aunque una vez creí verla en el metro pero nunca estaré seguro de si era ella, su pelo estaba moreno y su semejanza con Stella había desaparecido...lo cual no era muy extraño porque mis amigos siguen insistiendo en que ninguna de las chicas que señalé se parecía lo más mínimo a Stella_

**INT. APARTAMENTO – HABITACIÓN DE MARSHALL**

Marshall aparece sentado sólo sobre su cama, con el pelo despeinado y sujetando con fuerza un spray mata-mosquitos

MARSHALL

¡Estoy armado hasta los tobillos! ¡No podréis vencerme, malditos mosquitos!

¡Salid de vuestro escondite! ¡Sereis pequeños y rápidos!

¡Pero yo soy más robusto!

Se pone a gritar y a saltar sobre la cama mientras que aprieta el botón del spray, llenando la habitación de una nube de mata- mosquitos blanquecina.

FIN PRIMER EPISODIO


	2. 4x02: Buscando a Tod

Me he retrasado mucho, pues este capítulo me ha costado bastante, quizá después de tanto tiempo sin How I met your mother y viendo dramas, perdí un poco el hilo cómico y todo lo que se me ocurría me parecía demasiado fácil (aunque esa es una de las ventajas de esta serie), por fin he conseguido terminarlo y hacer algo, al menos, mínimamente decente. Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, gracias por los del 1º capítulo. ¡A ver si alguien se anima a escribir algun fic de HIMYM que este es el único que hay!

He devuelto a la vida dos personajes, que si recuerdo bien, eran de la primera temporada.

Ahora, agradecimientos a:

_**Bere: **_Me alegra que "veas" a los personajes. Ese sin duda fue mi primer objetivo, me alegra haberlo conseguido :) Supongo que con el comienzo de la 4º temporada ya no tienes tanta abstinencia de Cómo conocí a vuestra madre, aún así, espero que disfrutes igual este capítulo.

_**Ceci Malfoy**_: Me encanta que te haya encantado! nn

_**Forsak: **_Muchísimas gracias. Es la primera vez que escribo comedia (a mi me va el drama irónico), así que considero todo una hazaña haber hecho que te diviertas con este fic.

**_Polydeuces:_** Gracias, gracias y gracias! No puede decir que me extrañó ver que no había ningún fic en español de esta serie, supongo que esa fue una razón más para animarme a publicar esta historia.

**Gracias a los 4 por haberla leído y haberla comentado, espero que este capítulo os divierta tanto o al menos la mitad! :D**

**4x02: BUSCANDO A TOD**

**INT-SUPERMERCADO. DÍA**

_Lilly jamás se había encontrado a una amiga del colegio, del instituto o ni siquiera de la infancia, por ello le fastidió tanto encontrarse con VALERY. _

Lilly está caminando entre las estanterías del supermercado, agarra una lata de conservas y cuando va a echarla al carro se encuentra de enfrente con una mujer morena: Valery

INT- PARTAMENTO. DÍA

LILLY

¿Recordais a Valery?

TED

¿No eran Tod y Valery los que intentaban robar vuestra boda?

ROBIN

En realidad fue su primera boda, la que no se celebró porque Lilly huyó a San Francisco

Lilly mira con las cejas fruncidas a Robin

LILLY

¡Sí, esos Tod y Valery! Con la diferencia de que sólo era Valery...

MARSHALL

¿No estaba Tod?

Su mujer niega con la cabeza

MARSHALL

¡Dios! ¿Está muerto? ¡Con lo joven que era!

LILLY

Está vivo, aunque Valery no parecía muy feliz por ello. No se llegaron a casar

BARNEY

Él no era nada joven

LILLY

¡Tú no lo llegaste a conocer!

BARNEY

Oh, sí que lo llegué a conocer...¿Un tipo bajo y calvo? Con un extraño amor a las margaritas...

MARSHALL

¿Margaritas?¿Hablas de flores?

BARNEY

Sí hablo de flores, no todo lo que digo tiene un doble sentido...

ROBIN

Eso es discutible

_Oh, se me había olvidado deciros que Tía Robin y Tío Barney habían decidido reconciliarse, Robin llegó a la conclusión de que era absurdo ignorar a Barney porque él le hubiera ignorado antes a ella_

BARNEY

Lilly me encargó la importante tarea de elegir las flores, y ahí estaba él asediando a las rosas y los tulipanes, conseguí que creyera que las margaritas eran las flores más apropiadas para una boda y que además daban suerte a los recién casados...

(sonríe orgulloso)

¡Oh, seguro que no se casaron por culpa de las flores!

LILLY

En parte. Fue culpa de las flores, del catering que les robamos, la música de tiro escocés y la casa de convite que nosotros conseguimos en lugar de ellos

MARSHALL

¡Pero nosotros cancelamos!

LILLY

Cariño, esperaste mucho para cancelar. Fueron dos días antes... Nadie puede organizar toda una boda dos días antes

MARSHALL

¡Oh, cúlpame a mí por tener aún la esperanza de que volvieras!

Lilly le mira enternecida y le da unas caricias en el moflete.

BARNEY

¿Me estáis quitando el honor de haber salvado a ese tal Tod de las garras del matrimonio para presumir vosotros de la hazaña?

LILLY

¡Oh, Barney! ¡Me siento fatal de veras, puede que Marshall y yo seamos los culpables de hacer desaparecer su amor!

ROBIN

No se querrían tanto si rompieron por algo tan material...

LILLY

Bueno, puedes preguntarle a ella, porque la he invitado a comer

TODOS

¡¿QUÉ??

**3 INT. APARTAMENTO- NOCHE **

Están todos arreglados para la cena, cuando suena el timbre.

LILLY

¡Ahí está!

(se dirige a Barney y lo señala)

Sé amable Barney, acaba de pasar por una situación horrible...

Barney sólo alza las cejas, sin esperar respuesta, Lilly abre la puerta. Ante ella está Valery, con una amplía sonrisa (incluso exagerada) y sosteniendo una botella de champagne para niños

VALERY

He estado toda la tarde pensando en qué traerte ¡Y se me ocurrió esto!

(alzando la botella del champagne para niños)

LILLY

¡Oh, Champagne!

(se da la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos, dando la espalda a Valery)

... sin alcohol

MARSHALL

¡Sentémonos a la mesa!

Todos obedecen, una vez sentados, Lilly comienza a servir la ensalada

ROBIN

Lilly nos ha comentado que cancelaste tu boda con Bob

VALERY

Tod... Sí, así es

(suspira)

Él era tan guapo, supongo que yo no era suficiente mujer para él...

BARNEY

¡Era calvo!

Todos le miran sorprendidos, Lilly le mira con cara de enfado.

TED

Yo también he pasado por una experiencia parecida, tranquila, se supera...al mes vuelves a ser el mismo que antes de la relación

VALERY

Han pasado dos años desde nuestra ruptura

TED

Oh

ROBIN

¿Te importa que te pregunte por qué rompisteis?

VALERY

¡Oh, no importa! Él no quería que un grupo fenomenal escocés tocara en nuestra boda, ¡deberías haber oído cómo tocaban la gaita!, además me echó la culpa de que perdiéramos la carrera para conseguir la casa del convite...¡"No se puede correr con tacones" me gritó!

BARNEY

También sería a causa de las margaritas

VALERY

¿Cómo sabes lo de las margaritas?

(hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que daba igual la pregunta)

En efecto, las flores fueron un factor determinante...¡Margaritas! ¿Habeis visto algo más campesino y poco glamuroso?

Barney sonríe orgulloso

LILLY

Pues yo te veo muy bien, se te ve recuperada... tarde o temprano tenemos que rehacer nuestra vida

VALERY

¿Recuperada? ¡Oh, eres encantadora Lilly! Pero no, aún me levanto pensando que mi soledad es sólo una pesadilla y no puedo evitar mirar todos los días una foto de él que tengo guardada en mi mesilla...Duele tanto el amor

Todos se miraron con escepticismo, conscientes de la exagerada reacción de Valery.

LILLY

¡Da la casualidad de que Ted coincide con él muchas veces en su librería preferida!

VALERY

¿En serio?

(mirando a Ted)

¿Y qué es de él?

(adopta un rostro serio)

¿Ha encontrado a otra?

¿Cómo es? ¡Rubia! ¿Verdad? ¡Dime que no es rubia!

TED

Yo, eh...(mira hacia Lilly que le hace un gesto para que le siga la corriente) Sí, es verdad, todos los jueves, se ve que es un hombre al que le encanta la literatura... Pero no le vi con ninguna rubia, ni otro color de pelo, realmente.

VALERY

En realidad no le gusta mucho la literatura, acude mucho a las librerías pero para comprar libros sobre informática, como el trabaja en INFOTEX... ya sabéis la tienda esta de informática tan cara...la verdad es que le daban un buen salario. Tambien compra a veces guías turísticas y eso que le da miedo viajar

TED

Pues se le ve bien...

(ante la mirada apenada de Valery)

dentro de la desdicha, digamos, se le ve desgraciado pero dentro de los niveles de desgracia, pues se mantiene firme...sobrivive a una tragedia así

VALERY

¡Oh, cuánto hemos sufrido! No sabemos vivir separados, a mí a veces se me olvida por qué comenzamos esa maldita discusión que lo arruinó todo

LILLY

¡Pero Ted, cuéntale lo que me dijiste a mí!

Todos, excepto Valery, la miran extrañados, sin entender a dónde quiere llegar.

LILLY

(Se inclina hacia Valery)

Tod confesó a Ted que ha estado pensando en llamarte para ver si hay alguna posibilidad de que volváis

Los ojos de Valery se iluminan y comienza a dar saltitos sentada, como una niña chica

VALERY

¿De verdad?¿No me mientes?

¡Qué inmensa alegría!

MARSHALL

(le susurra a Lilly)

¿Pero qué dices mi amor?

(luego mira a Valery, algo asustado)

LILLY

(Sin contestar a Marshall y mirando a Valery)

¡Todo lo que digo es cierto!

_No nos explicó su plan hasta que Valery se había marchado_

**4 INT. APARTAMENTO. NOCHE**

Han recogida la mesa y están sentados en el sofá

MARSHALL

Lilly, ¿ Por qué has mentido a Valery?

LILLY

Nosotros fuimos los culpables de su separación y también seremos los causantes de su reconciliación

TED

Creo que me he perdido, Y ¿cómo piensas hacer eso?

LILLY

Bueno, para reconciliarlos tenemos que hacer que estén juntos en una misma sala, así que los invitaremos a cenar

BARNEY

¿De nuevo?

(parecía irritado)

No...Yo no puedo

ROBIN

¡Yo tampoco!

LILLY

¿Por qué?

BARNEY

Porque nosotros...

ROBIN

¡...hemos quedado! Ya sabes para avivar la amistad después de la gran disputa, aún estoy algo enfadada con él así que me debe una cena

BARNEY

Dos cenas, por el bien del grupo...ya sabes, para que no sea incómodo

LILLY

De acuerdo, me basta con la ayuda de Marshall y de Ted

Marshall se acerca a su mujer y la abraza, Ted está pensativo

_En aquel momento no se me ocurrió ninguna excusa con rapidez, así que tuve que ayudar a Lilly por muy estúpido que me pareciera su plan_

TED

Pero parece que se te ha olvidado algo, no sabemos dónde está Tod

LILLY

Tenemos que buscarlo

TED

Oh, claro...¿y que piensas contratar a un detective privado? ¡No sabemos nada de él!

LILLY

Lo haría si fuera necesario, pero no...¡sabemos dónde localizarle!

MARSHALL

¿Dónde?

LILLY

¡Valery comentó que trabajaba en INFORMATEX, la tienda de informática! ¿Es que no la escuchaste?

ROBIN

Se me hacía complicado escucharla, tenía la voz demasiado chillona...

Todos asienten con las cejas fruncidas, como si les dolieran los oídos de sólo recordarlo, excepto Lilly.

**5 INT.INFOTEX. DÍA**

Entran Marshall, Ted y Lilly a la tienda. Está repleta de ordenadores y electrodomésticos.

EMPLEADO

¡Bienvenido a Infotex!

LILLY

¡Oh, trabajas así! ¿Conoces a Tod?

EMPLEADO

¡Oferta de ordenadores! ¡Llévese tres por el precio de dos!

MARSHALL

(Se dirige a sus amigos)

¿Quién iba a comprar tres ordenadores al mismo tiempo?

TED

(Se encoge de hombros)

A la gente le encantan los 3x2

LILLY

(Dirigiéndose al Empleado)

No venimos a comprar nada, necesitamos ver a Tod, trabaja aquí ¿verdad?

EMPLEADO

¡Mp4 por sólo 70 euros!

LILLY

¡Perdone! ¿Tod? ¿Lo conoce?

EMPLEADO

¡Pague las compras superiores a 1000 euros por plazos!

LILLY

(Exasperada)

¡No quiero comprar!

Lilly decide ignorar al empleado y caminan entre los pasillos buscando a Tod. El empleado los persigue, aún cantando precios y ofertas.

EMPLEADO2

¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

(Mira al otro empleado y le hace gestos de sordomudo, éste se va)

Es sordo, pero le encanta hablar

TED

Ya nos hemos dado cuenta

LILLY

¿Conoce a Tod? Creo que es un empleado de Infotex

EMPLEADO2

¡Oh, el bueno de Tod, por supuesto! Trabaja en los almacenes

MARSHALL

¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que pudiéramos verlo?

EMPLEADO2

No en sus horas de trabajo, lo siento. Sólo los empleados tienen permitido bajar al almacén

Nuestro fin era noble, así que no nos preocupamos por los medios necesarios para llevarlo a cabo

Aparece Marshall vestido con el uniforme de Infotex, Lilly y Ted mantenían al Empleado2 amordazado

Estaba bromeando, no tuvimos que llegar a eso

Los tres se alejan del Empleado2, para discutir qué plan hacer ante tal contratiempo

TED

Tendremos que esperarlo a que termine de trabajar, podemos sentarnos a la salida...

LILLY

¡No, tenemos que verlo ahora!

MARSHALL

¡Pero no nos deja él!

(Señalando al Empleado2)

LILLY

(Suspira)

Tengo una idea, va a ser todo un sacrificio, pero valdrá la pena

(mira a Ted y a Marshall, creando expectación)

Lo seduciré, eso siempre funciona en las películas...

MARSHALL

¡No, Lilly...! ¡No permitiré que hagas algo así!

LILLY

Sí, Marshall, él es muy feo...pero eso no importa, lo haré por Tod y Valery, se lo debemos ¿recuerdas?

MARSHALL

(Como si se pusiera a poner a llorar)

Qué valiente eres Lilly...

Lilly toma aire, se pone recta y anda cruzando las piernas con exageración

LILLY

(Muy cerca del Empleado2)

Es una pena que no podamos ver ahora a Tod, pero es una suerte que sí pueda hablar contigo

EMPLEADO2

Claro. ¿Necesita mi ayuda?

LILLY

(Jugando con su corbata)

¿Le han dicho alguna vez lo atractivo que es usted?

EMPLEADO

(Intenta apartar las manos de Lilly de su corbata, incómodo)

Nunca me lo han dicho

LILLY

(Finge una risa coqueta)

¡Oh, no sea modesto!¿Quién se iba a fijar en esos abdominales?

(palpa su pecho)

Algunos metros atrás, Ted intenta agarrar a Marshall que mira con los ojos desorbitados la escena

LILLY

¿Sabe lo que me gustaría hacer ahora mismo?

EMPLEADO

(Muy sereno, sin que le afecte la insinuación de Lilly)

Puedo imaginárselo

LILLY

No, no se lo imagina. Quiero ver a Tod y quizá luego pueda dedicarle tiempo a usted...

EMPLEADO2

Le he dicho ya que no es posible

LILLY

Podemos ir luego a cenar juntos, tomar Bistec y vino, de esos que deberían estar caducados de los años que llevan guardados en las bodegas

El empleado niega con la cabeza

LILLY

¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es que no me ve atractiva?¡Soy guapa, estoy buena! ¡Soy pelirroja! ¡Mi compañía es muy grata! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me permita ver a Tod?

El empleado mira sobre el hombro de Lilly a Marshall y a Tod

EMPLEADO2

Creo que se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Ese, el grandote, organíceme una cita con él

LILLY

¡Oh, usted es...! ¡No se le nota nada!

(Lilly mira hacia Ted y Marshall)

¿Con Marshall? Pero él es mí...

(suspira)

De acuerdo. Tendrá una cita con él, le gustan los Brunchs

EMPLEADO2

(Sonríe bobalicón)

A mí tambien me encantan los Brunchs...

**6 INT. APARTAMENTO DE TED DEL FUTURO- DÍA**

HIJA

¡Oh! ¿Esa es la historia que cuenta siempre Marshall cuando se forma un silencio incómodo?

HIJO

El tío Marshall no se cansa de explicar cómo tía Lilly lo vendió para colarse en un almacén lleno de ordenadores

**7 INT.RESTAURANTE-DÍA**

Robin y Barney están en sentados en una mesa del restaurante. Ambos callados.

ROBIN

Has pedido pollo

BARNEY

Me encanta el pollo

ROBIN

Oh

(parece pensarlo una segunda vez)

En realidad ya lo sabía

BARNEY

¿Qué tal te ha ido esta semana?

ROBIN

Sabes que bien, he estado contigo toda la semana

BARNEY

Verdad

(se remueve en su silla incómodo)

Nos conocemos tanto que no sabemos de qué hablar. En las citas siempre se pregunta el color preferido, la película que nos emociona, si preferimos gatos o perros.

(suspira)

Pero yo ya sé que tú color preferido es el rojo

ROBIN

¡Es el azul!

BARNEY

Lo que sea

ROBIN

Pero esto no es una cita. Quiero, decir nosotros no...

BARNEY

¡Claro que no!

(Nervioso al pensar que Robin pueda descubrir sus sentimientos)

Me refería a una cita de amigos

ROBIN

No existe tal cosa

BARNEY

¡Claro que sí! ¿Cuán atrasados estáis en Canadá que no tenéis citas de amigos?

Por fin llega el camarero con los platos que habían pedido.

Comienzan a comer, pasan largos minutos en silecio.

BARNEY

Mmmm ¡Qué delicioso!

Robin asiente, y una vez más pasa el tiempo en silencio, lentamente sus platos se van vaciando.

ROBIN

¡Vale, basta ya, no lo aguanto más!

¡Sólo nos acostamos una vez, no es justo que no podamos volver a ser amigos! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! ¡Pero no encuentro temas de conversación!

BARNEY

Este pollo está muy bueno

ROBIN

Ese no es un tema de conversación entre amigos. ¡Es un tema de conversación entre desconocidos! Hablar de la comida y del tiempo mata, sin duda, cualquier estrecha amistad

BARNEY

(Se pone serio y recto)

Quizá necesitemos a un amigo para ser los Robin y Barney de antes de que ocurriera..."eso"

ROBIN

Ted está en la misión "encontrar a Tod"

BARNEY

No me refería a Ted, ni a Marshall ni Lilly

ROBIN

¿Entonces?

BARNEY

¿Sigues teniendo el "tocado y hundido" en casa?

ROBIN

(Cayendo en lo que Barney insinúa)

¡Nuestra gran flota naviera nos espera en mi casa y esta vez todos tus barcos se convertirán en pasto para los peces!

BARNEY

No si mis cañones pueden evitarlo. Mi tripulación no se asusta ante barcos piratas, Robin

Ambos sonríen ampliamente y se levantan de sus mesas, dejando unos billetes para pagar la cena

**8 INT. APARTAMENTO-NOCHE**

Robin y Barney, sonrientes, entran en el apartamento para encontrarse a sus tres amigos y a Valery y a Tod sentados en los sofás. Tod y Valery se agarran de las manos y se miran como adolescentes enamorados

MARSHALL

Ey,chicos, sentaos...llegais en el mejor momento para jugar al "Pictiocluedial"

BARNEY

¿Pictio-qué?

LILLY

Es una mezcla de Pictionary, Cluedo y Trivial. Tienes que adivinar el lugar y el arma del asesinato. Cuando averigües al asesino tienes que pintarlo en tu cuadernito

(Levanta un pequeño cuaderno)

Si aciertas, lo meten en la cárcel pero para que no se escapes debes de responder a una pregunta del Trivial

MARSHALL

Es sencillo

ROBIN

Más que el último juego que te inventaste, sí

BARNEY

¡A mí me gustaba más el anterior!

TED

¡Ya sé dónde fue! ¡Sé dónde lo asesinaron!

(Habla por primera vez Ted que había estado muy concentrado en el tablero)

TOD

¡Aún te queda averiguar al asesino, dices que fue con la llave inglesa en...!

TED

En la cocina, estoy seguro

VALERY

¿Quién lo hizo?

TED

¡Oh, aún no lo sé, pero estoy cerca...muy cerca! ¡Soy mejor detective que vosotros..sí,sí!

( comienza a hacer un ridículo baile)

MARSHALL

Aún no has terminado. Te queda lo más importante, el asesino...y quizá te hayas confundido en lo demás, no serás el primer agente que sigue una pista falsa. Incluso miembros del FBI han perdido su trabajo por eso, Ted, tenlo presente

TED

¡Sé que mis pistas son buenas!

LILLY

Por cierto, Robin y Barney...¿Dónde habéis estado esta tarde?

ROBIN

En mi casa

Todos les miran sorprendidos, excepto Tod y Valery que seguían intercambiando miraditas

ROBIN

...Jugando a "tocado y hundido" ya sabeis, el juego de tablero, los barquitos

BARNEY

¡y he ganado yo!

ROBIN

¡Sólo porque has hecho trampas!

Ted los mira incrédulo, luego vuelve su mirada al tablero

TED

¡Sé quien lo hizo!

MARSHALL

¡No lo sabes! ¡Estás mintiendo!

TED

Lo hizo el Coronel Mostaza con la llave inglesa en la cocina

LILLY

(Mirando en el sobre)

Así es. Ted ha ganado

MARSHALL

¡El juego no ha terminado! ¡Queda la pregunta del Trivial!

(se abalanza sobre la caja de trivial y coge una)

¿cuál es la capital de...?

TED

(Le interrumpe)

Se me da genial la geografía y las capitales de los países más aún

MARSHALL

...Del país de nunca jamás

TED

¡Eso no es un país! ¡El trivial no puede preguntar eso! ¡Enséñame la tarjeta!

MARSHALL

No puedes ver la tarjeta donde están las preguntas y las respuestas. Eso es trampa Ted y el País de Nunca Jamás sí es un país, su propio nombre lo dice, que tú no puedas ir allí no quiere decir que no sea un país

TED

¡Tú tampoco puedes ir al país de nunca jamás!

MARSHALL

¡...Aún!

(Lee el reverso de la tarjeta)

La capital se llama "Garfio", era muy fácil Ted.

TED

Sigo diciendo que Nunca Jamás no tenía capital

MARSHALL

Todos los países tiene capital. Sé un buen perdedor Ted. Como no has acertado, gana el jugador de tu derecha. Son las reglas

TED

El jugador de mi derecha eres tú

MARSHALL

¡Oh, bendita casualidad, gano yo y no soy yo quien lo dice, son las reglas!

Ted resopla

LILLY

Bien, el juego ha terminado ¿Nos sentamos a cenar?

TED

Faltan las servilletas, voy a por ella

Cuando Ted se mete en la cocina, se oye un ruido, como si hubiera tirado algo

LILLY

Parece que Ted necesita ayuda para traer las servilletas

(se levanta)

**9 INT. COCINA- NOCHE**

Ted está cogiendo las servilletas del suelo mientras maldice por lo bajo. Lilly se agacha para ayudarlo

LILLY

Esta vez has perdido, pero quizá mañana ganes. Es sólo un juego...

TED

¡Lo han hecho otra vez!

LILLY

¿Qué?

TED

Robin y Barney se han vuelto a acostar juntos

LILLY

Robin ha dicho que fueron a jugar a los barquitos

TED

¿Barquitos significa sexo? ¡Cualquiera lo sabría!

LILLY

Ted, yo no creo que...

TED

¿No me crees? Bien, lo demostraré

(Termina de recoger las servilletas)

Ted y Lilly vuelven a la mesa, Ted se sienta al lado de Tod.

ROBIN

Ya estamos todos. ¡A descorchar el vino!

Tod, el novio de Valery, coge la botella para abrirla. Pero cuando la hace, se derrama vino en los pantalones de Ted.

TED

¡Mierda!

TOD

¡Oh, lo siento muchísimo! ¡No pretendía...!

TED

No pasa nada, odio estos pantalones. Son muy viejos, están para tirarlos antes de que se cayera el vino encima, quiero decir.

TOD

¡Te recompensaré!

TED

¡No hace falta!

TOD

¡Insisto! Todo por mi tocayo...

TED

No somos Tocayos

TOD

¡Casi! ¿Qué importa una letra? Ted ...Tod

Somos como hermanos, te regalaré algo grande...por lo de los pantalones

TED

Gracias, creo

TOD

Este es el inicio de una bonita amistad

Ted sonríe inseguro, algo asustado por su compañero. Acabada la conversación, Tod vuelve a dirigirse a Valery y comienzan a hablar con un tono meloso.

LILLY

(inclinándose hacia Robin, que está a su lado)

¡Los hemos reunido!

¿Qué digo? ¡Yo los he reunido! ¡Ha sido mi triunfo!

ROBIN

(después de reirse)

Felicidades, Lilly. Parecen felices

LILLY

¡Qué bien sienta hacer de cúpido!

MARSHALL

¡Ja! ¡Acabas de decirlo!

(Marshall señala a su mujer desde su silla, que está justo enfrente)

LILLY

¡No! ¡Lo retiro! ¡Sigo sin comprender por qué Cúpido trabaja sin retribución!

MARSHALL

¡Oh, Lilly...ya lo hemos discutido muchas noches! ¡él es un gran tipo, adora su trabajo y le es muy fácil moverse tan rápido! ¿No ves lo rechoncho que es? ¡Y tiene alas!

LILLY

¡Pues dile a tu querido Cúpido que yo hago mejor su trabajo que él mismo! Fue tan culpa mía como suya que Valery y Tod se separaran, y no recuerdo que él hiciera nada para enmendar ese error

MARSHALL

¡No seas tan dura con él, Lilly! ¡Hace lo que puede, tiene mucho trabajo retrasado! ¡Hay mucha gente en el mundo que necesita amor!

VALERY

¿Tu culpa? ¿Por qué iba a ser tu culpa nuestra separación?

LILLY

(No se había dado cuenta de que estaban gritando)

Yo...Bueno nosotros conseguimos la casa que queríais, lo único en lo que coincidíais

BARNEY

Y las flores

LILLY

¡De acuerdo, os saboteamos convenciéndoos para que comprarais margaritas!

VALERY

¿Cómo pudisteis caer tan bajo?

LILLY

Yo...Por entonces os odiaba, entendedme, siempre estabais ahí esperando para quitarnos nuestra boda perfecta.

MARSHALL

Aunque luego no nos casáramos

TOD

¿No os casasteis?

LILLY

No en esa fecha. Lo celebramos un año después, es que tuvimos una riña muy grande...

VALERY

¿Estás diciendo que arruinasteis nuestra felicidad para luego no casaros?

LILLY

¡Lo sé! ¡Fuimos crueles! ¡Lo sentimos mucho! ¡Perdónanos!

VALERY

Tod, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Volvamos a casa

LILLY

¡No, por favor, quedaros para el postre!

Ninguno de los dos hicieron caso y se marcharon, dando un portazo al salir del apartamento

MARSHALL

¡Oh! ¿Te has dado cuenta? ¡Tod ha vuelto a casa! Valery ha dicho "Volvamos a casa"

LILLY

(Enfadada)

Bien. Podríamos haber sido muy buenos amigos, pero si ellos no quieren, ellos se lo pierden...Podrían haber pertenecido incluso al grupo

BARNEY

No lo creo

ROBIN

Era muy improbable

**10 INT. RESTAURANTE- DÍA**

Plano general del día amaneciendo (Al día siguiene)

Marshall está sentando en una mesa, está nervioso y retuerce la servilleta de tela en sus manos

CAMARERO

¿Señor, va a comer solo?

MARSHALL

No. Estoy esperando a alguien...

No es que tenga una cita, no la tengo, ya que él es un hombre y yo estoy casado...casado con una mujer. ¿ve el anillo?

(Marshall le muestra al camarero el anillo)

CAMARERO

¿Quiere que le traiga algo para beber?

MARSHALL

Cerveza...¡No! ¡Agua, mejor agua!

El camarero asiente y se marcha, Marshall fuerza la vista al ver a una mujer entrando en el restaurante. Es una mujer grande, con un pelo rubio ondulado muy largo y un mentón muy prominente

_Marshall nunca había visto a una mujer tan...masculina_

MARSHALL

...Es un hombre

EMPLEADO2

Sólo de día

(se sienta)

MARSHALL

En Infotex no tenías el pelo rubio, ni largo, realmente

EMPLEADO2

Oh. Es una peluca. Hermosa ¿verdad?

(Se toca el pelo con amaneramiento)

MARSHALL

Muy...femenina. No recuerdo tu nombre

EMPLEADO2

¡Claro que no lo recuerdas, Marshall, nunca te lo dije!

(ríe entre dientes)

Mis amigos me llaman Pamela

MARSHALL

¿Pamela? ¿Como Pamela Anderson?

PAMELA

¡Oh, bueno...me han dicho que me parezco mucho a ella! Pero yo les digo que el parecido no es tan grande como piensan

MARSHALL

¡Pamela es todo una mujer!

(Al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, traga saliva y añade)

Y Usted...también, por supuesto.

PAMELA

No realmente, me queda la operación final...Sabes lo que me refiero ¿verdad?

Marshall no puede evitar que sus ojos se desvíen hacia su falda.

**11 INT. APARTAMENTO-TARDE**

Marshall relata la historia a Lilly y a Ted. Este último además está grabándola con una cámara de video.

MARSHALL

Desde ese momento, pensó que yo era un pervertido...Pero Lilly, es que nunca había visto a una mujer a la que se le marcara el paquete ni a un hombre con un vestido estrecho, a decir verdad

LILLY

Cariño ¡Tuviste que causarle una mala impresión!

(Se rió entre dientes)

MARSHALL

No voy a volver a permitir que me vendas así, Lilly

LILLY

Oh, Pobre Marshall

MARSHALL

Lo único que me gusto fue su pelo

¿Nunca has pensando en teñirte de rubia?

LILLY

(Se mira las puntas)

Odio el rubio, pero si a ti te gusta...

MARSHALL

¡Ted, llevas todo el día con esa cámara!

(Ted baja el aparato)

¿De dónde la has sacado?

TED

Me la regaló Tod, ya sabeis, por derramarme el vino.

Lo gracioso es que los pantalones me costaron la mitad de lo que vale está cámara...¡Tiene muchísima memoria y mil botones que no sé utilizar!

LILLY

¡Déjame utilizarla!

TED

¡No! ¡Es mía, mi tesoro!

Suena el teléfono. Lilly contesta y se le ilumina la cara. Cuando cuelga, explica

LILLY

Eran Tod y Valery. Como pensamos, vuelven a vivir juntos

MARSHALL

¿Qué querían? Creía que no querían saber nada de nosotros

LILLY

Han llamado para pedir disculpa por su comportamiento, dicen que nos perdonan ya que al fin y al cabo fuimos nosotros quienes los volvieron a unir ¿No es genial?

TED

Me alegro mucho

Marshall no parece convencido, frunce el cejo

MARSHALL

¿No ha sido muy fácil?

LILLY

¿Qué quieres decir?

MARSHALL

¡Ni siquiera nos ha dado tiempo de llamarlos para pedirles perdón una segunda vez! Y nos disculpan, sin más

TED

No te sigo

MARSHALL

Quizá quieran vengarse de nosotros y para que no sospechemos, nos hacen esta llamada. Eso pasa siempre en las películas

TED

¿Sabes que las películas no son reales verdad?

MARSHALL

¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién iba a creer que un barco tan grande como el Titanic se fuera a hundir?

TED

En realidad, esa película es...

LILLY

Marshall no tienes razón. Valery sonaba sincera de verdad

MARSHALL

Estoy Seguro de que están planeando algo

**12 INT- APARTAMENTO DE VALERY Y TOD- DÍA**

Aparecen vestidos de cuero negro, Valery con un látigo y Tod con dos metralletas.

VALERY

(Coge un reloj de la mesilla)

Cuando esta cuenta atrás termine, ellos habrán sido liquidados

TOD

¡Esa camara que les envíe explotara en mil pedazos!

Ambos ríen con una risa macabra, muy típica de los telefilmes de terror.

FIN PENSAMIENTO MARSHALL

MARSHALL

¡La cámara!

TED

La cámara es mía y es un regalo, no ninguna venganza, ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarla. Además tengo algo pensado para ella

LILLY

¿El qué?

_Esto, chicos, es algo de lo que me arrepentí. No quiero que vosotros cometais mis propios errores_

**13 INT-APARTAMENTO DE ROBIN- DÍA**

Están jugando a los barquitos, sentados en el suelo, con el tablero sobre la mesa baja

BARNEY

¡He vuelto a ganar!

ROBIN

Has vuelto a hacer trampas

(Resignada)

BARNEY

Y el tramposo también tiene sus talentos

ROBIN

Si tuviéramos hijos, serían unos tramposos

(ambos se quedan callados largos segundos ante aquella declaración)

Lo que no quiere decir que debamos teneros ni he querido insinuarlo

BARNEY

Sherbatsky si tuviéramos hijos serían los más inteligentes y ligones de toda Nueva York

ROBIN

¡Dirían continuamente legendario!

BARNEY

Harían ridículos videoclips juveniles

ROBIN

Irían siempre enchaquetados

BARNEY

Pronunciarían muy raro algunas palabras

ROBIN

¡Pronuncio raro porque soy canadiense, para los canadiense sois vosotros lo que pronunciáis muy raro!

Al rato, ambos estallan en risas

ROBIN

Me alegra que podamos volver a hablar como amigos, bromear con cosas serias como tener hijos sin sentirnos incómodos

(se sienta junto a él en el sofá)

BARNEY

(Sonríe)

Es un honor tenerte de nuevo como amiga, Sherbatsky

(Le pasa el brazo por los hombros)

Ambos se miran largos segundos al rostro en silencio, hasta que se acercan y se comienzan a _**BESAR. **_

El plano se agranda hasta que se ve una pequeño aparato que parpadea, escondido en una maceta.

**14 INT.APARTAMENTO-DÍA**

Lilly, Marshall y Ted están mirando a la televisión con la boca abierta. A ted se le cae al suelo el cuenco de palomitas.

TED

Se están besando

LILLY

¡Son adorables!

En la pantalla Robin y Barney se besan, ella le quita la corbata.

MARSHALL

Siempre me gustó esa corbata

Robin comienza a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa

MARSHALL

¡oh, Dios, lo van a hacer...apagar la tele, apagarla!

Ted corre hacia la televisión, casi tropieza con el bol de palomitas, pero mantiene el equilibrio y por fin la apaga.

LILLY

En serio ¿No podemos verlo?

Ambos le miran con las cejas alzadas.


End file.
